Date D Hayate/Abilities and Powers
|extra1= |extra2= | jva = Noriaki Sugiyama | eva = Vic Mignoga |bounty= |devil fruit= | }} Power and Abillities Hayate was shown to have incredible strength and was one of Top Fighter Luffy Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji Hayate was also the most Knowledgeable about Devil Fruit such as explaining Devil Fruit type and it usage to the entire crew though his knowledge is somewhat limited as shown that he did not relize that the Jailor Beast were awakening Devil Fruit user until told by Crocodile Devil Fruit Hayate is a Devil Fruit user but he was able to have more then just one Devil Fruit power he had more then four Devil Fruit in his possession Hayate was the only person who can wield mutiple Devil Fruit acording to Hayate state that he sense what power that a Devil Fruit hold where normally when an Devil Fruit user eat two devil fruit their body will explode leaving no trace of them this was an only exeception to Hayate Ochi Ochi no Mi Hayate ate the Devil Fruit Ochi Ochi no Mi which the user ability to survive most injury and powerful durable and it gave him an great amount of speed and Stamina it was the First Devil Fruit Power he use he was able regenerate the wound he receive from his opponent recover quickly Okami Okami no Mi He possess Okami Okami no Mi which give him the power Transform into an Warewolf an Demon Beast Type Devil Fruit however he can not use this power willing only able use it when his blood lust or rage erupt he usually suppress the power when he eat or drink an full moon could also erupt his blood lust Ryo Ryo no Mi Hayate also possess Ryo Ryo no Mi which make user feel no weight of what it carry Hayate rarely use this Fruit Power only use it when anyone weight would cause the boat to sink such as Magnes the Fruit however gave him the ability to Fly when he use Hachiyoshiki Goro Goro no Mi Goro Goro no Mi the Paremecia Logia version and it has the ability to launch Lightning attack like Eneru he can also enhance electrical power on his sword and like all Paramecia Logia user his element is Solid and that he can not let attack go past him like a Logia user he has create powerful technique such Volt Sphere Volt Sphere Shuriken and Lightningbolt Light Sword Hayate acquire an power to allow him to turn his sword into Light that is power up by an bracelet he recieve from Juichibukai Raiker Apparently, the bracelet's power is really strong that sometimes Hayate himself had Little control over it Tatical Skill Hayate is skilled fooling his opponent and getting them to let down their guard In order to capitalise on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analysing his opponents' strategies and abillities to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Physical Strengh Hayate's physical strengh was immense for normal person his physical strength improve greatly after fight many enemey for quite sometime and was able to pressure his opponent with his strength and was able push back many powerful foe he possess massive stamina it increase every time when he fought an stronger enemy he have incredible endurance was able to recover at a faster rate then other from a young age he proven to be quite strong enough to carrier anyone heavy Hachiyoshiki Hachiyoshiki is a special fighting style that allow Hayate to gain immense strength and speed their are Eight Power in total each had unleash in order to use it in order to use it Hayate must unleash each power he learn this from Goldbeard when he was a Child First Power Opening the First Power is Opening Hayate first gain increase of strength and speed and also removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Second Power Rest the second is Rest further increase Hayate Physical Strength and speed and also regenerate his body and also forcibly increases the Hayate's physical strength Third Power Life Force the Third is Life Force Power greatly increase Hayate Physical Strength and also allow him bypass Tekkai although it did not Bypass Lynch's Tekkai and allow his to Use Roaring Tiger and Close Combat Fourth Power Pain the Fourth is Pain gaining massive strength and speed that almost can not be match by anyone and May cause muscle tissue to tear on use.it also grant Hayate the ability to Flight after the Timeskip something that is only achieve in Seventh Power Fifth Power Closing The Fifth is Closing Hayate gaining more increases of speed and power. Sixth Power Force The Sixth is Force gaining another massive increase of his strength and speed and allow him to create Massive Volt Sphere which enable to blow away Lynch of CP9 Haki Hayate had awakened the ability known as "Haki" and is one of the few known people able to use all three types.He first showed the ability to use it when he knocked out Duval's steed, Motobaro, without actually hitting him. Since then, he showed increased but irregular usage of it, with very little to no control, as the series went on. It was only after the Battle of Marineford, when he and Luffy started training with Silvers Rayleigh, that he actually learned about Haki and how to control it. Though it was stated that 2 years was too short a time to learn the basics of Haki, Hayate has shown a natural affinity for it, learning it in 18 months. Since reuniting with his crew Hayate has been shown to consciously, actively, and easily use Haki in combat. Haoshoku Haki Hayate is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Hayate used this ability several times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest. The first time Hayate was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he and Luffy stopped Boa Sandersonia from smashing a petrified Marguerite, although he first showed possession of this type of Haki when he scared off Duval's bison steed, Motobaro. During the war at Marineford, he also used another burst of Haoshoku Haki when he saw Ace and Lang about to be executed, which knocked out a lot of individuals, both Marines and Pirates. This made it clear that Hayate, setting aside his identity as Roger's son, is also a serious threat as a pirate just by possessing Haoshoku Haki.Valant and many Marine noted that Hayate probably Inherit this Haki from his Father Before training under Rayleigh, Hayate displayed limited to no control over this ability, and did not seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Hayate has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. Up until the fight with the New Fishman Pirates, Hayate has only used Haoshoku Haki when he needs to get people out of the way with minimum damage. The true extent of Hayate's Haki is seen when he knocks out 50,000 of Hody Jones' men including Luffy. During his fight with Chinjao during the Corrida Colosseum tournament, the two unleashed a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki when they clashed fists. This Haki has become Hayate's specialty.36 Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with Silvers Rayleigh and Black Daimon, Hayate appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range by Demaro Black as well as laser projectiles fired by a Pacifista, commenting that the last attack was "slow". His proficiency with this skill is truly shown when he was able to completely avoid Hody Jones' Yabusame without effort. Luffy also displayed being able to discern Caribou's presence within the Ryugu Palace, even asking if Luffy Zoro Saizo Sanji and Magnes can sense it too. At Punk Hazard, he was able to sense the Yeti Cool Brothers attacking Chopper and Nami. He was able to sense that Rebecca had no true killing intention towards him even when she was attacking him. During the Corrida Colosseum Block C battle royale, he was able to successfully dodge all the weapons Jean Ango threw at him. He can also use the ability to measure the strength of an individual as seen when he complimented Duke Inuarashi's superior strength at a glance. Busoshoku Haki Hayate seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, which has been shown to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it. This is first shown being used when he easily defeated a Pacifista with a single Haki imbued punch used in conjunction with his Gear Second. He is also able to use his Gear Third in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, being capable of knocking out a giant beast such as the Kraken easily, despite the great disadvantage of being under water (where his power was considerably weaker). Another demonstration of Hayate's Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Hody Jones, where he was able to harden his arm, leg, and forehead for both strong offensive and defensive measures. The defense of his Busoshoku Haki,